


Apocalypse

by tinyislandfires



Category: Lost
Genre: Ben doesn't know how to communicate, Gen, Post S3 Finale, or maybe during the s3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyislandfires/pseuds/tinyislandfires
Summary: He doesn't want to be a leader. He just wants to protect.
Kudos: 5





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Ben and Alex’s miscommunication, and Ben's idea of himself as a post-apocalyptic leader.

“Was this what you wanted?”

Alex looks at Ben as he stands there, his hands tied, and all he can do is stare back at her as she glares.

(He doesn’t want to be a leader.)

“Did you want to tell Juliet that she couldn’t go home?”

But what could he say?

“Did you want to lock my boyfriend in a cage?”

He opens his mouth—

“Did you want to kill that man in the Looking Glass?”

\--knowing that nothing about Widmore, nothing about Jacob, nothing about serving and protecting the island, simply to survive, would satisfy her.

“Did that make you happy?”


End file.
